1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including transistors and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heterojunction field effect transistor (HFET) is a transistor that includes a heterojunction structure between compound semiconductors. Since high-density charges may concentrate on a heterojunction interface of the HFET, charge mobility may increase. Due to the physical properties of the HFET, the HFET may be used in various devices such as high-power devices. In particular, a gallium nitride (GaN)-based HFET has attracted much attention as a device capable of replacing a silicon (Si)-based power device.
Presently, HFETs may be manufactured using an epitaxial growth process on a sapphire substrate or a silicon substrate. In general, HFETs may be n-type devices having normally-on properties. In this regard, it may be difficult to manufacture devices having various structures using HFETs. Thus, to increase the practicability and applicability of HFETs, techniques and methods of easily manufacturing devices having various structures using HFETs are desired.